


The Air He Breathes

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Community: bbtp_challenge, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure and simple pronz. Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/134380.html">Bring Back the Porn</a> fest on Insane Journal. </p>
<p>Brian and Tommy are in an established D/s relationship and this is a scene from one of their scenes, blow jobs and breath play. Easy peasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Air He Breathes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Minxie for the edit. All remaining mistakes are mine.

**The Air He Breathes**

 

Tommy closed his eyes and sank down to his knees, confident that Brian knew exactly what he wanted, _what he needed._ Brian's hand dropped down onto his head, fingers twisting lightly in his hair. "Good boy."

 

Smiling, Tommy pressed his face against Brian's thigh, biting at it gently with his teeth, earning him a chuckle and a tightening of Brian's hand in his hair. "That's enough teasing boy. Time to start doing."

 

Holding back a chuckle, Tommy nosed along the zipper of Brian's jeans, inhaling deeply, taking in the heady scent of Brian's musky arousal.

 

"You're allowed to use your hands."

 

Without a word, Tommy reached up and popped the button at the top. Glancing up at Brian through his eyelashes, he eased the zipper down agonizingly slow; his own arousal growing steadily as each tooth gave way.

 

Brian tugged at his hair and the pain _pleasure_ went straight to Tommy's dick. He grunted in response and just pressed closer to Brian.

 

"Thought I said no teasing, boy," Brian admonished.

 

Tommy just tilted his head and bit the inside of Brian's thigh, knowing he was pushing the limits, but that was what this was all about in the first place. Each of them pushing the limits of the other, testing boundaries, finding common ground together.

 

He eased Brian's jeans down over his hips, exposing the black boxer briefs he'd put on that morning. Teasingly, Tommy licked over the wet spot darting his tongue out quickly for a taste. The bitter saltiness burst over his tongue making him crave more.

 

Tommy greedily licked and sucked at the head of Brian's cock until the cotton covering it was soaked with spit and Brian's pre-come. Gently, he pressed his teeth along the length of Brian's cock, drawing a groan and an abortive thrust of hips out of Brian.

 

"Jesus, Tommy, don't stop."

 

As if he was going to, Tommy grinned, mouthing along the entire length, silently begging Brian to give him permission to get his mouth on the dark hot skin. "Please," he mumbled out, daring to reach his hand down and adjust himself in his own skin tight jeans.

 

"No to touching yourself, but yes to taking me out of my briefs boy," Brian answered, his voice low and gravely with need.

 

Tommy let out a whimper but let go of his dick and reached up to pull Brian's cock out of his briefs. He couldn't help but smile as it bobbed up and smacked Brian in the stomach, leaving a sticky drop of liquid glistening on his skin.

 

Without asking, Tommy stretched up and licked it off Brian's skin, nuzzling into the groove of his hip. Brian's fingers scratched at his scalp approvingly. "Good boy, now suck."

 

Wasting no time, Tommy wrapped a hand around the base of Brian's cock and his lips around the head of it and started sucking. He poked his tongue into the slit, eagerly searching for more of the salty liquid and lapping it up when it appeared. He sank down until his lips met his fingers and drew back, his tongue a constant pressure up the vein on the underside of Brian's cock.

 

With his free hand he reached up and cupped Brian's balls, loving the heavy feel of them in his hand. He rolled them in his hand squeezing lightly and pressing at the patch of skin behind them.

 

Soon he found a rhythm, head moving up and down, tongue laving at the soft skin, Brian's hand a constant presence on the back of his head, just the other side of guiding and moving into the area of pushing. Exactly how Tommy liked it.

 

"Take a deep breath, boy," Brian warned.

 

Tommy pulled off, gulped in some air and sank back down just as Brian's fingers closed over his nose, pinching off his air. Normally, he hated having his nose pinched; but sometimes, when the mood was right, and Brian always seemed to know when, it sent him right over the edge into subspace, where all he cared about was pleasing Brian and his own pleasure was so far out of his mind that it almost didn't matter. Because he knew that in the end Brian had him, his pain, his pleasure, even his breath.

 

Just when he felt like he was going to have to tap at Brian's thigh, Brian let go and Tommy pulled off, taking in deep lungfuls of air.

 

"I love that you let me do that," Brian crooned, stroking his thumb over Tommy's cheek as Tommy went back to sucking. "Love that you trust me enough with that."

 

Tommy looked up at him, smiling as best he could with a mouthful of cock and the look of love and amazement in Brian's eyes was too much and he had to drop his gaze again. He renewed his sucking in earnest, bobbing his head up and down faster, twisting his wrist to meet his mouth.

 

All of it was going right to his own dick, the urge _need_ to come thundering right back to the forefront. He let out little whimpers and grunts as he sucked, unconsciously thrusting his hips forward, seeking what little friction he could get against his own zipper.

 

"I didn't say you could come yet, boy," Brian growled above him, yanking at Tommy's hair, the pain making his eyes sting.

 

His hand flexed against Brian's thigh in apology and Brian's hand loosened. "S'okay," Brian shushed him, "I'm gonna make it good for both of us. You keep up those tiny little thrusts, your zipper the only thing giving you relief, and maybe, just maybe, if I’m satisfied, I'll let you come when I'm done."

 

 Tommy whined at the back of this throat, feeling the vibrations of it through Brian's cock into his own hand at the base of it. Brian moaned. Fuck, if Brian only knew what his words did, except he did, it's why he always talked Tommy through things. He knew damn well how hot his voice and his words made Tommy.

 

He tapped at Brian's thigh, dug his fingernails in, his body craving Brian's touch, desperate for the one thing he could never put words to.

 

"I got ya. Take a deep breath, baby."

 

Instantly, Tommy pulled off, sucked in a chest full of air and dove back onto Brian's cock, burying his nose in the curly hair at the base. Mere seconds later, Brian's fingertips closed over Tommy's nose, cutting off his air. Tommy bucked against him, thrusting his hips, grinding his dick against his zipper, seeking even the rough friction it was giving him.

 

He moaned around Brian's cock, the weight of it on his tongue, the heft of it in his mouth, all of it so good. Need and arousal amped everything up, Brian's fingers on his nose, cutting off his air, the tightness in his chest, the thudding of his heart, the bright intense burning in his lungs as his need to breathe warred with his need to come. Brian released his grip and Tommy inhaled quickly, gasping out a breathless "please, oh fuck, please, need to come, Sir."

 

The hand in his hair twisted, yanking his head forward. Tommy opened his mouth wide, letting Brian slide his cock right to the back of Tommy's throat. He swallowed convulsively and felt Brian jerk, hips stuttering under Tommy's hand.

 

"Now, boy, come now," Brian grunted, as he shot his load down Tommy's throat.

 

Tommy dropped the hand on Brian's thigh down to press at his own dick, grinding into the pressure as he swallowed as much as Brian's release as he could before pulling off and leaning his cheek against Brian's thigh as his own dick shot warm jizz into his jeans, coating his skin.

 

He panted, trying to get his breath back, to find the pieces of himself and there was Brian, stroking the side of his cheek with his thumb, whispering words of encouragement and love like _so good, mine, perfect,_ and above all, _good boy._

 

Tommy smiled, his lips swollen and puffy, his throat raw, his entire body achy and satiated. He didn’t need to find the pieces of himself or pick them up or try to put them back together, because that's what Brian was for.

 

He barely felt Brian guiding him to his feet, gently wiping away a drop of come with the tip of his thumb. But Tommy eagerly opened his mouth to lick it away. Brian chuckled and wrapped his hand around the back of Tommy's neck.

 

"Come on boy, lemme get you cleaned up."

 

Tommy let himself be led into the bathroom, where Brian stripped his jeans and boxers off, before wiping him down with a warm wet washcloth and then a dry fluffy towel. When he was finished, Brian quickly bundled him off the bed, disappearing for a few seconds only to return with a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit.

 

Gratefully, Tommy drank the water and eagerly ate each bite of fruit Brian offered him until the bowl was empty and he set it aside. Drawing Tommy into his arms, Brian settled back against the headboard and Tommy rested his head against Brian's chest, ear right over his heart.

 

Brian's fingers stroked lightly up and down his arm, occasionally he dropped kisses onto Tommy's head. "You did so well," he whispered, over and over, until finally Tommy fell asleep, exhausted, happy, and content.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. I don't own either of these people, don't pretend to know what they do in their actualfax sex lives because really, it's none of my damn business. But in the fic world...I just wanted some blowjobs and breath play because that's how I roll. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.


End file.
